gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Final story game mode as Sonic and baby Greed trapped in a nightmare of Zare power As the zare, curse Sonic and baby greed of a nightmare that cannot escape Baby greed sits on the floor and starts, crying saying I can't be him He's too strong I am scared, why am I so. scared somebody, help me I cannot. take it anymore I'm just a baby I wish I was older Sonic sent' down by him put his hand around. him sonic said Hey little guy, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here with you in the Its like its starting all over again when you. fill in a dream you were all alone but night was there with you and told you there's nothing to be afraid of you're never alone Don't you remember' what he told you there's nothing to be afraid of you got to be strong. Baby greed said >;_;< he did say that but I don't know if it could be true sonic. night Told me to tell you, you would you always be by my side wherever you go would you never leave me alone. in the dark would you Swear sonic never leave me in the dark Of course I will never, leave you alone in the dark you I know you fear the dark but you have to face it one day but I'll always be there with you you are a great blazing Hedgehog, I chose To protect for the rest of my life and I would love to have you by my side to me Being my son you are my true son you are my little boy baby greed^_^ on my journey, we both have a dream together and we must face it Together we have to destroy, this monster together take my hand, and come with me. escape this nightmare, it doesn't stop us now We must be strong as one to, fight it baby greed said :'-(:-|:-) yes Daddy, let us. Become one Master of the fusion emerald crystal elder kimchi Said Stop You too, you are very. brave sonic Such a strong blue hedgehog that has no fear of the darkness You are very gifted with bravery and strength like a warrior. I am elder kimchi the master of the fusion emerald crystal baby greed Said o.o You're still, alive elder kimchi Said Yes I'm still alive I didn't returned back to my body I stayed in space as a spirit. of the galaxy I felt the planet Earth was in trouble and it was I waited for the zare To go to Planet Earth I couldn't stop, him he was heading to earth is target was you baby greed and the rest of the people on this world the zare fell in the water underneath the Master Emerald of the Mystic Ruins he was hitting on City Square we couldn't stop him nobody knew where he was that's when she came Queen Jessica Are you troubled. elder kimchi. who are you, little girl you need to be home with your family you're not supposed to be out here it's dangerous you don't have to worry, I know where. I'm at and. I knew you would come elder kimchi Said you are possessed by a spirit. yes she is, she fell asleep and I came here to see you Queen Lydia the master of underwater I come to ask you would you take my place of the master fusion emerald crystal, I cannot live in this world any longer my spirit. must die my family, on the other side is waiting for me they keep telling me come home I need one person to take my place and I ask you. you may still be alive in this Master fusion Emerald crystal If you take its place you will be the. master fusion Emerald crystal if you take it rightful place elder King kimchi You will be the king of underwater world Elder kimchi said So you asking, me to take your place Queen Lydia said yes My spirit must leave this world I, dies long time ago my people, already said their goodbye, with tears in gift sadness, and. waiting for a new leader, you. elder kimchi you are very young and gifted, with a daughter that came to your world the healer your daughter is coming to this world without protection, she will soon arrive to this planet and I know. you don't want your daughter to end up behind the monsters. stomach elder kimchi said -_-" she's arriving on this world this is not good I know it's hard for you to decide but I do, need to leave this, world >_< Everyday I hear them calling, me. come home come home my family, needs me please elder kimchi I beg, you to take my place elder Kanchi said -_- such a queen the begs. on her knees for me to join the master fusion Emeral crystal Very well I do need to keep my eyes on this monster and my daughter is coming to this world will make no destruction of her life the baby will not end up in the monster, stomach over my dead body very. well what should I do When I said yes she actually, teleported me to a place of a world of. underwater she told me you are very strong, and you will be a great king of the underwater. she told me the touch the the master fusion emerald crystal I slowly, walked upstairs as a proud king. and there was people around, me they were dolphin people I Scene in their eyes they were crying, it seems she was telling the truth They didn't want her to go but, she wanted to go so I turn, my head to front. and didn't look at them I continue walking up, stairs as a proud soldier with my eyes closed and continue to walk upstairs as I got to the ends of stairs the crystal, was waiting for me the last step was to put my hands on that master fusion emerald crystal, and become one with it every time I went upstairs I vision my daughter as that monster had her in his hands it got me more and more upset and scared this something, is going to happen to her one day and I'm not going to let that happen I got very mad at that moment vision zare said Your minds baby healer prepare to be dinner your father is not here to save you too, bad for elder kimchi, elder kimchi he said you will not win Zare))))))) That's when he became, one with the fusion emerald crystal and the, Queen Lydia disappeared, his body was restored in the master fusion emerald crystal. And that's how it happened Baby greed said (*^-^*) So You are restored, This is a miracle your body is restored elder kimchi said, how did you know about me Sonic said Tikal Told us about you, you once stopped zare and, curse him With your sword elder kimchi said well some of that is right I did have a little, help from a baby the healer, held my sword and we both went to his heart and. curse him together, ass family so you know about my history. very well so, sonic. it is time for you to become something new Are you ready to become one with baby greed to be hero to stopping this monster is already attacking the city he is turning everyone, into zombies and demons it's happening, all over again are you ready Sonic to stop him sonic said, yes elder kimchi said, then it is time for baby greed to become something of a energy it is time for him to become one with you and unlock your true power your true strength And awaken the legend that it's in you Sonic and baby greed to then, Let us begin Sonic it is time to become a great legend of the fusion crystals, join together open your power and release your true fury. baby greed and Sonic turn in to energy balls blue and green energy balls the Chaos Emerald was release, from Sonic Chaos Emeralds was becoming, one with baby greed own they both connected to each other all 7 and they grew big, All 7 Chaos Emeralds, were fused now they started to spin sonic energy, and baby greed energy, started to spin around the master Fusion emerald crystal As they continue to spinn around, the master fusion emeralds crystal some of the fusion emerald crystals Was going inside of Sonics energy ball, And also baby greed energy ball lightning struck the before those two a earthquake started And Sonic and baby greed energy ball stopped, when they slowly and fastly. went to each other a masic explosion as they collided, against each other lightning an earthquake everything going crazy it was like colors against each other And the final test was the master fusion emeralds crystal wents inside the energy ball then the energy ball got bigger some gold eyes leered and that Energy ball, a sound came out of nowhere it sounded like a monster but that was Sonic's voice, All of a sudden a giant hand came out of the energy ball Then his second hand came out, and then another voice came out of nowhere It, got louder Then the roar, started and his whole entire body came out, he broke free from the energy ball, he was call Super Mega, ultimate legend Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc, is, level Maximum the final legend has been born all of a sudden an axe appeared it was called the chaos axe emerald Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc,He grabbed the axe and cut through the nightmare And then the nightmare just disappeared he fell in the city square highway, big be on the cities zare and doom was right there at, Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc zare send The legend has returned but, wait that hair, your greed the Hedgehog but wait you are that baby how did you escape the nightmare, that was one of my powerful. spells it wouldn't matter You are ready too late to save it Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Said You destroyed millions of people from every single galaxy and planet you're going to be punish what you have done I'm going to tear, you apart And you have killed all the children from the other planet That you absorbed there energy and power you're going to be sorry what you done to the mall zare said That sounds like kimchi, you're still alive. in there after you was destroyed in the galaxy The final fight destruction of a city square Category:Video Games Category:Sonic